


Carnal Desires

by Hulihana



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal, F/M, Kink Meme, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulihana/pseuds/Hulihana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumble through the front door frantically tearing at each other's clothes, mouths fused together in sloppy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Desires

They stumble through the front door frantically tearing at each other's clothes, mouths fused together in sloppy kisses.

Beckett's back crashed into the door, slamming it closed as Castle's bulk pushed her into the hard wood.

"Castle. Bedroom." She gasped as his lips broke from her own and descended down her jaw to fasten onto the tendon in her neck.

He didn't break away from her skin as her shirt finally slipped from her shoulders to pool on the floor and he grabbed her hips, walking her backwards across the room.

They made it as far as the couch before Beckett was reaching for his pants.

Deftly undoing his belt and then the button and fly she pulled his pants down with slim fingers palming his ass in the process.

He growled as he claimed her lips again and made quick work of her own slacks, pulling both the pants and her panties down over her hips and letting them drop to the floor.

No longer able to wait, Castle gripped her hips and spun her around so that she was facing the couch, his body plastered against her back so that she could feel his arousal against the cleft of her ass.

Beckett gasped when he placed a hand on her upper back between her shoulder blades and pushed forcefully downwards, bending her over the arm of the couch.

Seems they wouldn't be making it the bedroom afterall.

He quickly discarded his boxers and gripped his engorged erection in his hand.

Trusting that she would remain where he had placed her, Castle swept his other hand down over her back and ass to rest between her legs.

The sound that came from his lips was feral when he felt just how wet and ready she was for him.

He wasted no more time, placing a hand once again on her back for support, he positioned himself at her entrance and with one swift move drove himself home, deep into her welcoming body.

Beckett gasped when he didn't even give her time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again. His body ravaged her own and she was loving every second of it.

He leaned over her, letting more of his weight rest on her body as his hips pistoned back and forth. Their bodies slapped wetly together as her essence leaked out around his length and coated her thighs, running down his manhood to collect on his balls until they were slick with her arousal.

"Yeah, that's it Beckett. Take my cock deep in your pussy. You like it when I fuck you rough don't you?" he growled, emphasizing his words with short, sharp thrusts before returning to using his full length to reach every spot inside her body that he knew she loved.

"Yess" she hissed through clenched teeth, her back arching in pleasure.

As she arched towards him, Castle couldn't help but admire the sharp lines of her back and shoulders which turned into soft curves around her hips and shapely rear.

He removed his hand from her back to tangle it in her silky locks, pulling back to keep her body arched taut for him.

Castle watched as her muscles began to twitch and ripple, signifying her coming orgasm.

"That's it Kate. Come for me. Let go now." And it was as if his words, his command, were all she was waiting for as Beckett reached her release, crying out his name on a strangled exhale.

He continued to fuck her through her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure whilst still holding out against the feeling of her inner muscles clamping like a vice around him and then releasing in rhythm with her pounding blood.

He watched her in delight. Proud to have been able to bring her to the heights of pleasure so quickly and knowing that he would do it again before the night was over with.

Castle had released the handful of hair that he was holding and her head and chest had collapsed back down to the cushions on the couch; her muscles too weak to hold her upper body upright yet.

As he looked down the length of her body, inspiration struck him.

His hand landed on her left cheek with a sharp crack, causing Beckett's hips to thrust forward into the arm of the couch, unable to move away from the sensations he was causing.

Her mind was sent reeling when she felt one finger slip between her ass cheeks and begin to rub circles around her tightly puckered hole.

"I'm going to take you here now Kate. What do you think of that?" he asked in a dangerously silken voice, his hips still sliding his length in and out of her body in a slow agony.

She couldn't find her voice right away and he graced her with another spank to her right cheek this time.

Beckett let out a small cry in surprise, but didn't hesitate to answer him this time, "God yes, I want you so badly Castle!"

He reached down to collect some of her slick arousal from where it was running in rivulets down her thighs and brought it back up to the dark bud of her ass.

He spread the natural lubricant around before pressing a single finger into her ass.

She groaned loudly when he entered her for the first time and ground her hips back against him as his finger and rock hard member assaulted her simultaneously.

Taking her movements for encouragement, he pushed a second finger in to join the first and thrust them slowly, stretching her with his thick digits.

A whimper escaped her lips when he withdrew his fingers from her body to gather more of her juices, but sighed when he filled her once again; scissoring his fingers in her body to stretch her further so as not to hurt her later.

A third finger joined the other two and when she was easily relaxed around his intruding digits, he determined that she was ready.

He removed his cock from her weeping core and positioned his rod coated in her arousal at her other entrance.

He watched as her body spread around the blunted tip of his cock when he pushed into her ass.

"Shh shh shhhh, relax" he intoned softly when he felt her tense around the head and he stopped, not going any further, allowing her a moment to adjust.

They'd had anal before but it was a rare enough occurrence that he made it a point to move slowly at first.

When she had relaxed around him again, he pushed forward more. Now easily entering her until he was buried to the hilt.

"Oh God" she let out a strangled moan when he spanked her once again with his length fully in her ass.

"You ready Kate? If only you could see the way your body eagerly swallows me. There's nothing else like it Beckett." He said lost in a world of sensation and sight as he began to pull out of her before thrusting in again.

As cries and groans cascaded from her lips, he sped his thrusts. Now pushing into her receptive body harder and bottoming out on every inward push.

Castle kept up a steady commentary as they fucked; Beckett having confessed late one night just how much his words did it for her.

Her body tight and hot around his own were testing the limits of his endurance and control but he refused to give in until he had sent her into oblivion once more.

He gathered her hands behind her back and held them with one of his own, reaching the other around to run a finger in tight circles on her clit, causing her hips to jolt and she began to meet his with her own writhing body, seeking ever greater pleasure.

They fell over the precipice together, Castle finally allowing his release mere seconds after Beckett cried out her second orgasm of the night.

He collapsed over her back, both panting as they recovered before he stood and withdrew his softening cock from her body.

She finally stood and turned to face him with a grin on her face, canting towards him and coming up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips.

"That was amazing." She spoke reverently when they broke the kiss.

They made love twice more that night, this time in his bed.

The next morning, Beckett found herself sitting crooked in her seat and reluctant to walk, but too stubborn to call off work and avoid the knowing looks the boys cast on her and her writer.

As for Castle, he was never able to look at that couch quite the same way ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the following prompt in the Summer 2014 Hiatus Kink Meme:
> 
> Good old-fashioned doggy style. Vaginal and anal, ass slapping, hair pulling, all that stuff. Bonus points if she's limping the next day and has lost her voice.


End file.
